


To Those Who Wait

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Undertale References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Wordcount: 17,770Pairing: Gaster/AsgoreGenre: first meetingRating: 18+Description: Sometimes we meet someone by chance. Asgore Dremurr, a young monster meets an eccentric skeleton by such chance and it changes both their lives.





	To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Before the war while things were tense yet manageable between humans and monsters. More of a modern era so an au technically.  
Just something out of good fun.

It was an overcast evening in Torluny, Scottland as a young monster named Asgore Dremurr walked down the semi-dark, almost deserted street as he normally did to avoid most humans when something caught his attention. 

Great. Speaking of...

He turned expecting a group had followed him and saw a gang of four men push another man to the ground and begun kicking and punching him. The 'man' whom they were focused on however appeared to be a monster the more he noticed... 

With no thought for himself and how it might look, a large monster charging at humans, tensions were high enough between monsters and humans as it was, but with no thought other than to stop it, Asgore raced towards them.

"Stop that! Stop this instant!" He yelled, grabbing the biggest man's arm and yanking him completely off the ground. With one swift, fluid movement, he tossed the man to the ground. As his adversary fell, Asgore whirled around, brought his hands up and went into a defensive stance igniting fire bullets as he eyed the other three men. One monster against four humans - he ruled out the victim who was indeed a monster at close inspection. A skeleton actually.... From the brief glance Asgore took to discover this it appeared he had spared him. He wasn't moving - not good but neither had he turned to dust. Asgore was well trained in combat patterns so he fend them off fairly easily; being the general of the monster royal guard tended to know that.

One of the three men took a swing at him with a brandished knife, which Asgore not only blocked but also twisted out of the man's hand as he tripped him and threw him to the ground with a crunch. From the sound and screech the man made, Asgore suspected he might have broken his arm or at least dislocated a few fingers, but he didn't care.

Ready to take on the remaining two as well as the first fallen man who was getting to his feet, and their companion, Asgore backed up very slightly, shielding the skeleton with his body.

One of the two men, who hadn't fallen victim to Asgore's abilities, made a move towards him but was stopped by the biggest man. It seemed he was their leader. "Leave it. Let's get the hell out of here." He spat the order.

"But what about ..." The man, the one who had yelped when he hit the ground and was holding his arm, nodded towards their still unmoving victim.

"I said leave it."

For a couple of seconds the four men looked at one another, then back at Asgore. Then as one they turned and fled with a shout. 

"Fucking monsters! Should put the whole lot of them down!"

Asgore watched them run for a moment or two with a snarl gracing his lips and baring his fangs, not that it was something uncommon to be screamed by humans, even for royals like himself, who in cases like this, were the agressors. 

First checking that they were truly gone, Asgore sunk to his knees over the body of the fallen monster. One large paw went to his head to inspect a large crack atop his skull to his eyesocket and now his opposite cheek. He panicked at first when he saw it but on second glance it appeared... old... how the hell did he survive a wound like that Asgore wondered as his other hand went to the skeleton's chest to see if he was breathing. He sighed in relief as the former gave evident signs of breath as his ribcage rised steadily faster that was illuminated by the tale tale blue glow underneath of his soul...

He moved one hand to touch the monster's cheek, which was badly cut, bleeding, somehow skeletons managed this, the other moved of its own accord to touch the skeleton's shoulder as he then gripped it, first remembering his own stregnth. 

He damn near could wrap his entire paw around the guy he was so small- and Asgore so big. He easily had four feet on the guy. "Hey," he said, gently shaking him.

The body under his hands became tense as suddenly the skeleton jerked upright. His one eye opened and glowed purple then yellow, wide and frantic and he recoiled and looked up at the massive creature over him, looking absolutely terrified as his left eye glowed a bright purple. Asgore knew enough that skeletons showed their emotions through eye glowing. It was then however, when he realized the skeleton only had one eye... The old would must have taken out his vison making him half blind. It made Asgore all the more angry at what these humans had done. 

However Asgore put the thought aside to remove any form of maliace readable from his face that might be taken as hostile as he hastened to reassure the trembling skeleton. First removing his hands and holding them up in the universal gesture of surrender. "Hey, its okay. You're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

For a moment the monster said nothing, but nor did he try to escape. It was almost as if it didn't register... skeletons did speak the same language, right? He finally moved his jaw slightly as a magic set of hands moved just by his head that seemed to translate his words. "You... wish to... help me?" He asked, his voice clearing from a static noise as his accent was clearly British but also well spoken.

"Of course," Asgore answered. 

The skeleton squint his eye with a lowered brow. "Why?..." 

Asgore blinked. For being one eye it was a sharp piercing gaze that seemed to bore straight through you. "Uh...... Well for one thing, you're clearly new here because I've not seen you yet, I make it a point to know all the monsters here, and two I don't want you thinking this is how monsters are treated here. That and... it's what people do. Monsters look out for each other and those around them..."

The skeleton crooked a suspicious brow as he intensely studied the monster looming over him. Asgore was huge and could easily crush him but did not seemed to be his assessment.... The skeleton then shook his head slightly with a sigh. "I... am sorry, forgive me. That was a rude and ridiculous question to ask to whom just saved my life... I should be, and indeed I am, grateful. Thank you, young monster for what you did. Not many would have come to the aid of a perfect stranger, even of their own kind."

That much was more true than Asgore wanted to admit; he had seen enough passing by on the other side of the street, monster and human alike, to know that, so he chose to distract the point. "Are you hurt? Badly, I mean... Do you want me to fetch the police or a doctor?"

The skeleton shook his head quickly almost in a panic which he seemed to regret doing so as he clutched his head making Asgore wonder if the cracks hurt. The skeleton then sighed and said, his tone not one to be argued with, "Neither, thank you. The former I do not wish to bother, the latter is unnecessary as I am a doctor myself. My name is Dr. W.D Gaster..." He held out his right hand.

Asgore took his hand which all but disappeared into his paw as he shook it gently. "Ah. Well. Pleased to meet you, Dr.W.D Gaster. I'm Asgore. Prince Asgore Dremurr."

"Prince?..." Gaster gasped with a startled look as he started to tremble again slightly making Asgore wish he hadn't told him. Gaster's cheeks turned a pink red as he muttered quietly looking terrified. "Oh.... good Lord. Here I was being so rude earlier. I had no idea you were a... oh your highness I am so terribly sorry. I-"

"No no no, please. Call me Asgore. Besides you were justifiably scared and behaved better than I would have situation reversed..." He then chuckled slightly. "So... You're really a doctor?"

"Yes, your highness, I am. Why? Do I not appear so?" Gaster snipped the last part then cringed as he looked away then paused with an apologetic tone as he also remembered. "I mean Asgore..."

"No my friend, I mean yes you do. I... just haven't seen alot of monster doctors..., I'm sorry." He then chuckled as Gaster corrected himself. "Its alright. Highness reminds me of my father and I'm not ready to feel old just yet."

Dr. Gaster reciprocated his expression and chuckled. "Ah, yes, I understand that sentiment too well. Most people just call me Gaster."

"What does the W.D stand for?... If you don't mind me asking." Asgore tilt his head slightly. 

"Not at all, your high-um Asgore.. it's ah...Wing Dings...." Gaster paused with a slight touch of color to his cheeks as he looked away as he seemed to expect Asgore to laugh. "I prefer W.D for formalities sake." He muttered quietly as he shyly looked back up with a shrug. "One can't quite take someone titled Wing Dings seriously..." 

"Wing Dings, huh?..." Asgore had exclaimed the word before he could stop himself. "Oh... sorry..." he murmured. To his surprise, the skeleton merely chuckled and waved it off as Asgore then realized as he added. "Ah. That was the symbols you spoke earlier...."

Gaster nodded with a smile, his eye seem to glow happily for a moment. "It is a name I was officially given due to my language yes. It's specifically a skeleton diliect we learn from birth and translate it through texts for others to understand us... at first I didn't mind the name however... during my years at The Society. I resented it after alot of teasing, but as time went on I found I come to accept it but simply go as W.D. It made things easier than repetitively explaining why..."

The Society? Asgore had heard of that place! It was the best school known specifically for geniuses and human scholars studying everything from souls to magic and medicine that could be derived from It. It was where royals and the upper class sent their children and not many monsters got in, not without influence. Clearly Gaster came from a wealthy family with the intellect to match or perhaps his level of intelligence guaranteed his education. Even as a royal himself Asgore's skills were not quite up to par so his own upbringing and education suddenly seemed very small now. 

There just wasn't many skeletons around anymore. Asgore has never even seen one in person, he had only heard stories from his parents of those they knew. 

Was he alone?...

Suddenly he realized Gaster was still injured on the pavement and brought himself back to reality. "Oh my, what am I thinking? Let me help you up!" Asgore stood up, he could have easily picked him up but he surmised Gaster wasnt the type too fond of touching. He put one hand under Gaster's arm and offered him his other as he tugged him to his feet forgetting his strength and the fact Gaster weighed hardly 90 lbs being just bones because the next second, he found himself with Gaster against his chest and clutched in his arms.

"Oh- oh I am sorry, Asgore-" Gaster said almost too quickly as his symbols began to jumble his words in distress. Then moving out Asgore's arms and taking a quick step back with a breath, he winced, cried out and clutched Asgore's arm for balance. "Oh- oh dear.... I am so sorry- I didn't mean-," he rambled nervously, as Asgore supported him, almost holding the much smaller monster off the ground. "It's my leg... it's possibly a fracture." Gaster badly managed. 

"No need to apologize my friend, you're injured." Asgore put his arm around Gaster supporting his back as he gently gripped his side. He wanted to just pick him up to keep from injuring the fractured bone further or heal him on the spot but he seemed to already know the response to that. 

Gaster was no higher to Asgore than his stomach and he held him firmly effortlessly. However he was faintly surprised when he felt the body in his arms became tense and shake softly as he did this. Was he afraid of him?... 

"Am I hurting you?" He asked knitting his brow in concern.

"No... not at all. I..." Gaster trailed off before muttering quietly. "I-It's nothing. I am fine."

"No you are not. I'm getting you to a doctor. You should -"

"No. Really. Please. I have my bag with me at my hotel, if you could maybe flag down a taxi for me, then I can be on my way, as can you."

"Where are you staying?"

"Inverlochy Castle..."

Asgore bit back the urge to whistle. The Inverlochy was the most expensive hotel in Scotland. "Well... I can call you a cab... but I'm coming with you."

"W-what? Oh no. There is no need. I've caused you enough trouble as it is. Really. I will be-"

"I'm coming with you. I have the feeling you don't exactly take care of yourself," Asgore spoke firmly. Then a thought occurred to him. He cursed himself. "Sorry, should have realized...."

"...What?"

"Well... a place like Inverlochy has high standards. Human ones. I'm a large monster and not exactly-"

Gaster scowled. "Now you are being foolish with that bold assumption. You are a prince! I mean..." He flushed as he turned away, shielding his face. Did he shiver? "...Here I am once again being less than grateful- to a prince no less... I am so sorry... I'm not used to...." He shook his head as he seem to tug a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eye. "I would be very grateful if you accompanied me to the hotel it's not far and... thank you... I just... didn't want to spoil your plans..."

Asgore chuckled. "Nothing to spoil, my friend. Come on then. If you insist on walking then put your arm around me, and I'll take your weight." He put his own arm more tightly around Gaster's slender shoulders and held him firmly against him. Was it his imagination or did Gaster hesitate before obeying Asgore and putting his arm around Asgore's back?... Well, the skeleton was British... they were more reserved as skeletons were known for themselves... it was probably breaking some protocol or something to put your arm around someone, especially a male and one you just met- in a street. "Are you ready?" He asked again. 

"I am, thank you. I um- oh, I'm sorry, could I trouble you before we go?"

"Certainly."

"My scarf..."

"Scarf?"

"Yes, a red one, it came off when... well... I wonder if you are able to see it? It's my favorite and I'd hate to lose it..."

"Hmm..." A scarf? Asgore glanced down at the ground. "Oh yes, here it is.... Hold on to my arm while I just ... There you go. Got it. I don't advise putting it back on though until you've ... This isn't the cleanest street."

"Oh, thank you. You're right, I shall carry it then."

Slowly, they made their way to the Fort William town centere and Asgore led them down the street.

~~~~~

They were soon outside The Inverlochy with Asgore still supporting Gaster, they made their way into the hotel. Asgore looked around a moment appreciating the high ceilings for once he didn't have to duck to get into. The walls were fine carved wood and expensively decorated that smelled like oak, books and coffee. 

Instantly the desk clerk hurried towards them. A small human with slicked back hair and thick glasses. He wasn't the least bit surprised by Gaster, if anything he seemed overall concerned for him. "Dr. Gaster! Are you hurt, sir?!" He barely gave Asgore a glance and the one he did was not plesant. Matter of fact most the humans there were exchanging the same stare if not a look of pure uneasiness he was there at all. 

Gaster must literally be the only monster there... great. 

Gaster then answered the question as this seem to distract the attention. "A little, Michael yes. I'm afraid I had a small..." Gaster paused, "accident... in town."

"An accident, Dr. Gaster...?"

"A group of human thugs attacked him," Asgore said matter-of-factly.

Michael's eyes widened as he now looked up at Asgore with an intense glare not hiding how he was staring at how large he was and what he was. Asgore cursed himself for drawing any further attention to himself, not that he was easily missed... "...Thugs?" his voice spoke quite high. "Dr-Dr. Gaster, I should notify your colleagues? Perhaps get you-"

"No, no, no please," Gaster spoke almost too quickly as his eye flashed yellow for a second. He seemed afraid of the notion before sighing with a smile and spoke softly. "Do not worry yourself, Michael. I am alright really. Thanks to this kind monster here who defended me thus ensuring I sustained no lasting or serious injury. It is just my leg and a few cuts and bruises. I shall be fine, I assure you. I just need healing... No need to inform. Them." He paused a moment before shaking the odd look away. 

Michael looked somewhat doubtful. "Would you like me to call a doctor?..." He asked, now hovering in a pushy way that was beginning to annoy Asgore.

Gaster smiled. "I assure you this truly is a case of 'heal thyself' in the literal sense of the words. Not prosaic rather magic type elements is all I need to recover..." He added, catching sight of Michael's now frozen look, "I shall attend to my own injuries and heal myself with magic, its what monsters do. I have everything I need in my room..."

Michael shook himself slightly but quickly tucked a wide smile that made Asgore leery. "If you are certain, Dr. Gaster then I will leave it to you..."

"Yes, Michael I am. Now if you'd be kind enough to fetch me my key ..." Michael quickly hurried off. Gaster turned to Asgore, looked up at him with an apologetic smile. It was the first genuine smile he got out of him yet even for a skeleton he looked pale and exhausted with bags under his eyes. He also was slightly shaky as Asgore got the distinct impression that Gaster was actually in more pain than he wanted to let on. Matter of fact he could feel it seeping on him though his own magic but he dared not respond- yet. Gaster then spoke to him. "Once again, Prin-... Asgore, I really must thank you for-"

Asgore stopped him. "You can thank me after I've helped you to your room and look into your injuries and help heal them. I may not be a doctor but I have a powerful healing ability and as leader of the Royal Guard I've seen enough cuts, bruises and breaks, I've had my fair share of em' as well. No," he said firmly, as Gaster opened his mouth to argue. "I won't take no for an answer. Thank you," he said as Michael returned with the key.

Michael glanced swiftly at Gaster with a raised brow, who nodded. "It seems Prince Charming feels his job is not yet complete," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Michael glanced again at Asgore with a blink but at hearing his title seemed far less troubled by his presence yet he still continued to blatantly stare. "...If I can be of further assistance..." He actually addressed Asgore this time. "Prince Asgore, please do not hesitate to call down."

Asgore nodded. "Thanks..." And then moving slowly and still supporting Gaster, he began to walk towards the elevator to where he would deposit Gaster. He however, would take the stairs...

~~~~~~

Asgore was good to his word, and with a little gentle bullying to the stubborn skeleton Gaster finally let him heal the cuts and scrapes on his face. He also convinced Gaster to let him look at his leg, once he declared it wasn't broken and laughing quietly Gaster had concurred haughty he could manage on his own. After all, monsters couldn't heal themselves, not very easy anyway but he let him at least mend the fracture at least before breaking their link rather forcefully as he tried to view other damage. 

Asgore didn't take Gaster's cynical attitude personally however, not as most would as healing required an amount of intimacy exposed between monsters by how they linked souls to views the inflicted damage and that being something he suspect Gaster held at an arms length by his demeanor. He gathered Gaster must not be used to assistance, not without a reward and not by other monsters as he seemed so awkward in the process. 

He seemed very dubious of the whole thing in fact, more than he should even given the prior suspicions... which made him question why Gaster was here, around humans and just how he got those cracks in his skull.... 

~~~~~~

They sat in armchairs, Gaster with his leg up on a footstool, in the sitting room of Gaster's suite, sipping what Asgore could recognize as an extremely fine whiskey. 

Gaster had insisted on offering Asgore his more than verbal thanks, and apologies with Asgore, who found himself more than a little fascinated by Gaster as a whole and interested in getting to know the skeleton, he didn't argue.

They had been chatting for about twenty minutes - well Gaster had done most of the talking, telling Asgore briefly about his decision to leave Britain and do some travelling with his company before settling down with his research - when Asgore quietly interrupted Gaster. "You know, Gaster, you really should report those thugs to the cops."

Gaster frowned. "No, I wish not to." He spoke firmly as he stared down his whisky.

"Any particular reason why not?" Asgore matched his tone. 

"Should there be?" To Asgore's surprise Gaster's tone became cold and unfeeling, as he spat out the question boring that same piercing gaze toward him.

And as he'd done then, Asgore raised his paws. "Hey. I'm not the enemy here," he said quietly but sternly. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Didn't you?" Gaster's tone was still cold and his piercing gaze held Asgore's.

Asgore shook his head with a lowered brow, mirroring the look. "No. I didn't. It's just odd. I guess I just don't like the idea of them getting away with it and I feel like I'm the only one who does, that's all."

"I don't like it either but..." Gaster muttered as he gave a half shrug and never finished his sentance. Instead he added with a sigh. "I couldn't give them a description, could you? I think you had your hands somewhat full in combat to pay attention to what they looked like..."

Three minutes later Asgore stopped and hid a smile at the look of astonishment on Gaster's face. He then shrugged. "I'm also Captain of the Royal Guard. And I train our guardsmen personally..." He said proudly. "We train to notice things at all times, even if we're distracted by something else. It can be a matter of life and death for yourself or your companions."

"Oh my, I see this," Gaster said as he sipped his drink with a look of amusement. "I must confess I did wonder if you were involved in some way with the military, given your combat skills and bullet patterns. Not to mention," he added, "They didn't even land a hit on you." He smiled as he seemed to study his face. 

Asgore chuckled somewhat nervous as he caught that and ran a hand through thick his hair as Gaster's eye followed. "Yeah, I spar all the time with new guards. They make a bet out of it and so far all have lost."

Gaster smiled with a half nod, impressed. "Outstanding. How long have you been a Captain?"

For the next ten minutes or so of them sitting, Asgore found himself telling Gaster more about his background of his family, his upbringing, and decision to lead the Royal Guard, and life as a Prince of monsters. More than he had told anyone in fact....

Suddenly Gaster glanced at his watch with an exclaim as he tried to sit up. "Oh! I had not realized it was quite so late! Asgore, would you-"

Asgore turned up his glass and stood. "Not a problem, Gaster," he said, unwittingly cutting Gaster off. "Thank you for the drink. Now make sure you -"

"...What I was -about- to say was... 'Prince Asgore, would you like to join me for dinner'," Gaster said promptly but calmly, finally interrupting Asgore's hasty speech. "Or have you already eaten or made plans?"

"Huh?.... Oh.... Oh, no. Not since lunch. But surely you don't..." he trailed off.

Gaster cocked a brow as he narrowed his good eye. "'Surely I don't what ...?"

"I just thought that-" Asgore finally sighed as he spoke matter-of-factly. "Look, Gaster... What you have going is good for you but me?.... I mean... The humans might not have minded me helping you to your room, but you can't tell me this place will think too kindly to me being... here... on top of... what I am.... I'm not exactly... dressed for a place... like this...."

Gaster frowned and under Asgore's gaze, really looked at Asgore as he got the distinct impression that it wasn't an act; Gaster genuinely hadn't thought about that at all. Any of it really by the puzzled gaze he was receiving from the skeleton who then upon noticing Asgore's attention regained his composure and frowned as he drained his own glass, "well.... it would be incredibly foolish of them to object to a guest of mine's attire let alone who- or what- they are. However... I was going to suggest that we use room service not on those accounts but avoiding the requirement of my having to try to put a shoe on and putting weight on my leg as it heals.... If... that is acceptable to you as my guest, of course."

Forcing himself not to say 'huh?' for the second time, and realizing just how inadequate his education and upbringing was compared to Gaster's really was, Asgore hastily sorted out what Gaster was asking. Though the question still rang in his mind...

How was it these humans were treating this monster so well. So very very well. Was it because he was a doctor? A highly intelligent, educated one at that...

Was that why the men outside attacked him? Out of jealousy he was being shown this respect in a world most wouldn't? 

But why?.... Surely they had doctors of their own. 

Asgore then realized Gaster was still waiting on his answer as he smiled and searched the back of his head nervously. "Sure... room service would be great," he said. "If you're sure you -"

Gaster seemed to smile knowingly as he replied with a deep studying gaze. "Good. Now if you would be so kind, the menus are on the drink cabinet over there. Please feel free to pour yourself another scotch; unless of course you rather something else? I believe there is some beer in the refrigerator, and I'm sure we can agree on a bottle of wine to complement our meal."

Asgore returned with the leather bound menus and handed them to Gaster. "I don’t know that much about wine, Doctor," he said, mentally crossing his fingers at the somewhat blatant lie. What he really should have said was 'I know nothing about wine, other than it comes in red and white. Some are sweeter and other bitter. But he didn’t want Gaster to think he was a complete uneducated idiot. "So whatever you choose will be good, I'm sure." He smiled nervously. 

Gaster smiled at him, and Asgore realized just how much he liked the smile even coming from the fleshless ones of a skeleton. In fact it wasn't just the smile he liked; he already liked Gaster. Alot. He was so easy to talk to. It was something about him, all the differences between aside, that made him feel more comfortable than he felt with anyone before. He wondered if he dared hope they might become friends...

"Very well," Gaster said. "Once you have made your choice as to what you like to eat, I'll choose us a wine. Oh, and I can assure you the food here is quite good. Not all fancy and covered with unnecessary sauces and trimmings. Nor do you end the meal still feeling hungry or unsatisfied. It really is an excellent restaurant with a fine wine cellar. Here... why don't you have a look and then pour yourself another drink or as I said, help yourself to a beer."

"Thanks," Asgore took the menu gently in his oversized paws then opened it and glanced down the listing. He was immensely relived to see it was written in a language he understood and that things appeared to have 'normal' names. The lack of prices confirmed what he already suspected: the place was very expensive.

He was suddenly aware that Gaster was watching him, his head slightly tilted on one side, his glowing white eye gazed then glowed to a soft green and tinged with affection making him wonder again how the skeleton lost his other eye under his mended skull... Yeah, he really did hope they could become friends; he'd hate to think this one meeting of theirs would be the only one... "Um," he said, hastily shaking himself from his thoughts. "It's probably boring, but I'd like steak with fries, rare, please. If that's -"

"That's perfectly fine,"Gaster said firmly. "And I assure you that it is not boring as it is infact an excellent choice. The chef here cooks a steak to perfection. In fact..." He said thumbing back over his menu and adjust his glasses. "It's a very good choice. I think I shall join you, actually. And may I recommend the smoked salmon salad with brown bread to begin with?"

"Sure, sounds great." Asgore handed the menus back to Gaster. "Want me to pass you the phone?"

Gaster nodded. "Thank you. And then when you're getting yourself a drink, you can pour me a dry sherry, please? You'll find a bottle in the fridge and some glasses in the drink cabinet." He smiled again, turned his attention to the wine list and then, after a moment or two, picked up the phone and placed the order. 

Meanwhile, Asgore poured Gaster a dry sherry and opened a beer for himself, he paused for a moment and then grabbed a glass and poured the beer into it, rather than just drink it straight from the bottle as he normally would...

He then took both glasses back to Gaster as he handed the sherry over and settled back into his chair rather clumsily as the sizing was a bit small for his liking. He then noticed Gaster smiling and his white eye twinkle. The message in the latter was clear 'you didn't have to use a glass; just be yourself'. Asgore gave a wry smile with a shrug and took a large swallow of the cold liquid nearly downing the entire bottle. It was okay for Gaster to 'say' that... he wasn't the one with the lesser education and fluent back-ground. And yet if they were to become friends then ... Maybe. 

~~~~~~

The meal was every bit as good as Gaster had promised, and the wine far superior to any Asgore had drank before.

Once their plates and glasses had been cleared away, Gaster offered Asgore some tea.

"That'd be great, Gaster... If I'm not keeping you up too late?" He made it a question.

Gaster shook his head. "No, not at all. My schedule is quite flexible as I do most of my work in house and I have no appointments or reports tomorrow, which given my leg, is probably a good thing..."

Asgore frowned. "Is it still hurting? Maybe you should let me..." He trailed off under the steel that flared in Gaster's stare. "Sorry," he muttered.

The steel went away quickly however as Gaster then sighed. "Oh, please, do not apologize I should... but to answer to your question.... yes, it does still hurt slightly but that is not surprising and even if you healed me further it's still going to. But I assure you, I really do not need it healed, my hp is fine. You yourself said nothing was broken."

"Yes, but I'm not a doctor and I don't know skeleton's health structure."

"No. But I do and I am both besides I imagine you are far better trained in hp healing than the average individual as head of the royal guard, are you not?"

Asgore shrugged. "...I suppose."

Gaster smiled. "Well then I suggest you stop worrying, trust your judgement or at least trust mine because it's the right one and pour us a cup of tea so we can talk some more."

Asgore got up and followed the gentle order. He took a kettle from a nearby hook and set it on the eye as he brought the water to boil and selected a tea from a variety in a basket. Tea, that was something Asgore happily knew quite alot about and found himself wishing he could offer Gaster some of his personal collection he had made himself... 

After it had come to a boil and the perfect amber color he filled two mugs and handed one to Gaster and once again sat down in the chair opposite the skeleton. "You say your schedule is flexible, aren't you a doctor here? What do you practice?"

Gaster hesitated a moment as Asgore noticed the question made him noticeably uncomfortable. "Actually I'm not that kind of doctor... I've never run my own practice rather I conduct research and development. I study... dust." The nervousness went away as he paused to adjust his glasses and knit his long bony fingers while he crossed his legs. His expression once again. Cold... but slightly arrogant. "I'm... a scientist. I study things like magic and our healing capabilities. How it can be cultivated to cure diseases. I create medication and I can treat any disease known and thus unknown. It's a talent of mine that's served me well and keeps me quite busy."

"So I can tell..." Asgore commented bluntly looking around them. 

"My employers furnish me well for what I produce..." He further explained. 

"You mean humans..."

Gaster stared a moment with a slight tilt of his head. "...Yes..." He added with a hint of curiosity. "Does that bother you?"

This time Asgore hesitated. "The fact you're studying dust and magic or that you're studying it for humans?"

Gaster crooked his jaw slightly as his gaze averted inwardly as he spoke more to himself. "I can see how that may be taken by another monster as a hypocrite..."

"Really?" Asgore said nonchalantly. 

"Yes... I serve those who were there for me. Who ensured my education and well being. The only thing I had recieved from monsters was being left on the doorsteps of a cathedral as an infant... I didn't even see another monster until I was a young adult."

Asgore hesitated again almost a good ten seconds. That explained his demeanor... He swallowed hard before responding. "Well... as tragic as that is you shouldn't be so quick to judge the acts of the few to the many. Remember, monsters aren't the ones who attacked you today..."

"I know this." Gaster snapped unexpectedly. "Monsters can be dangerous too, it's more common the case actually." He rattled his bones softly as his voice hitched slightly. "They attack each other just like humans do, at least with humans if they are going to try and kill you they just do it. Monsters... wait... make a sport out of it..." He sighed as he looked away and brushed a hand across his face. Did he just touch the cracks in his face? Gaster shook himself slightly as he then smiled awkwardly as he raised the tea to his mouth. 

Asgore's brow formed a v as he leaned further in his chair towards him. 

That was..... unexpected. And it didn't seem like it took much poking to provoke such an admittance. 

Was Gaster more afraid of monsters than he was humans? It certainly seemed so how he even seem to shiver around Asgore. It made sense what he studied perhaps he wasn't well taken in the monster community to those who found out.

But it seemed much more than that...

"Gaster?..." Asgore said softly. He didn't... know what to say. 

Gaster's face changed from lost in deep though to stoic then fear as his attention once again returned to Asgore as he barely uttered. "Oh... I... I didn't mean that to sound so... I'm just so used to having to defend my actions. I'm not used to..." He paused then putting a hand to his head with a pale expression in realization as Asgore caught the glow in his eye disappear momentarily. "Oh my, that- that was horribly personal. I'm sorry. I don't know what over come me. I... you're just easy to talk to I suppose- I stay to myself most of the time and I- oh... if you wish to leave I completely understand. I-" 

Asgore smiled at the disheveled skeleton. "Gaster... It's alright." He then shrugged slightly and stared down at his empty cup of tea. "I'm told that alot. That I'm easy to talk to, that is..." He stood up to retrieve the tea kettle as Gaster still refused eye contact. Was he rattling again?... Asgore sighed as he poured a cup then topped off Gaster's as he continued. "Your employment I don't quite condone... Not just on the ethics but more so for you... It might sound odd and hopefully not too personal but I just want to ensure you're not being used. You are intellengent, I'm not saying you're not, you may be the most intelligent person I've ever run across in fact, just... humans can be... manipulative. They can play on personal woes that's made vulnerable to them." He added as he sat back in his chair. "I just feel like talents as yours could be better put forth elsewhere but if it works for you, everyone's safe and you're happy that's what's important." 

Gaster hesitated but slowly looked up as his eye returned to the soft lavender. "That's actually... very nice of you to say..." He barely spoke as he reached out and took his own tea cup, staring into it. "...Thank you." 

"It's no problem." Asgore smiled as he tried to deflect Gasters attention with another question. "Is this something you plan on doing for awhile, if you don't mind me asking?" Asgore asked taking a sip of tea. "I mean, are you planning to remain in Scottland or travel back home?" 

"I... I haven't decided honestly..." He said nervously as he rubbed one arm looking up then once again reverting his gaze to the cup infront him. "I'm unsure whether to travel around or stay in one place anymore. I've been... restless since..." He hesitated again, putting a hand to his face with a exhale as he untensed. With a smile he looked to Asgore yet it didn't reach his eye. "I... did have the idea of traveling the world... but we'll see. It sounds foolish... I do rather like it here but it depends on my employers as well I suppose." He hesitated in thought as he pulled himself out and added with a tight smile. "Enough about me. What about yourself? Do you have any long term plans? Asides one day being King of monsters of course." His smile warmed slightly. 

Asgore shrugged, feeling achieved as he caught that. "Sometimes I reckon I'll stay with the Royal Guard until I get to that point but... I try not to think about that. Father serves us well and they're big footprints to fill... Other times I think I'd like to do something else as well, in my lessons he insist I study more to be an ambassador to the humans because how I have deliagted when things have got tense a few times but... Well it's not that I dislike humans, I don't. I just... I like the combat life, sparring, helping people, everything really. It's a good life... As good as it can be..." He shrugged.

They continued to chat, both completely at ease with the other in a way that seemed unlikely they had just met a mere few hours ago. Gaster mostly as he carried on about topics that partially or completely lost Asgore on but the excitement in Gaster's tone just talking about it made up for it as he did so. It seemed the skeleton was badly lonely and just needed someone to just sit down and talk to... Suddenly, as he put his tea cup back down after the fourth refill, Asgore caught sight of his watch - it was well after four in the morning. His expression must have registered his surprise as he saw Gaster glance at his own and his one eye widened and his pupil flashed a brightly. 

"Oh my," Gaster exclaimed. "I had not realized it was so late. I do apologize, Asgore. I've kept you here talking- well... listening to me ramble on for far too long. Whatever must you think of me?"

"That I've really enjoyed listening," Asgore smiled, sitting forward and looking at Gaster. "In fact. I -" Abruptly, he stopped himself. He didn't know how to phrase his next words without sounding foolish, especially to someone like Gaster. What the hell was he thinking of anyway? Sure they'd had a nice evening, they'd got along well, he'd like to think they could be friends. But realistically... that wasn't going to happen... They were far too different and shared far too different outlooks on the world and their place in it. Besides... Asgore's responsiblities would soon be overtaking more and more of his time with his royal lessons then combat training was becoming more and more at large as tensions between humans and monsterkind was becoming worse....

That... and even as Gaster said himself, his plans could take him all over the world, as well as his research with humans about monsters... And even if all that didn't stop them, well, despite everything, realistically, they were miles apart, and he didn’t mean just geographically. Mentally. Physcially. Logically. No, it was a foolish thought...

He stood up. "I best say goodnight. Thank you, Gaster, for a great evening. You were right about the food and wine, not that I know much about either, to be honest but it was all great. It's been wonderful meeting you, it really has. I'm just sorry it was under the circumstances like this... But hopefully... now... you'll know not all monsters are bad and we do help each other out, here at least." He shook himself, now what the hell was he doing? He wasn't one to drabble on. He hushed before he could dig himself deeper and held out his paw, but Gaster just looked at it then stared up at him.

"Is something wong?" Gaster said quietly, genuinely puzzled. 

"What?- No, no. I-" Asgore blinked. Shit. "Why?" 

Gaster paused with a raised brow. "You said 'In fact'..."

"I what?" 

"You said 'in fact' and then stopped speaking... I was merely wondering what you were about to say and why you stopped." He hesitated, looking curious. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" 

"What, I. No, no, no. Not at all. I..." Asgore shook his head with a sigh. "It's nothing, Gaster. Really. Nothing that was...," he repeated before he stopped himself. Running a paw through his hair he sighed again and nervously touched his temple. "It's... stupid," he added, without meaning to out loud.

"Whatever could be? That's absurd. Tell me, please." Gaster sat completely still staring up at him, his eye a soft lavender and somewhat warm. Then aware this might be causing Gaster some pain in his neck to continue to crane his head back to maintain eye contact with him, and also not willing to leave until Gaster at least said 'goodnight' without him making this awkward, which it already was now thanks to him. Asgore just sat back down on the edge of his chair across Gaster. 

Gaster gave him a sympathetic smile, acknowledging the gesture. "If...," he said softly, "you were going to say what I think you were going to say; my answer would be that I would like that to very much... However," he added with hesitation and a degree of seriousness in the same tone. "There is something I should tell you first. Well something else about myself you may find um... well something important I feel before we continue fraternizing any further..."

Asgore blinked. "...There is?" What the hell was Gaster about to tell him now? Was he going to confess to be a mass murderer? Leader of a drug smuggling cartel? On the run from police? Or something like that. He mentally shook himself; of course Gaster wasn't any kind of crook - he couldn't be. His ethics seemed questionable given his work with humans but he was honest about it too and seemed genuine.

"Mmm yes, there is," Gaster sighed rather heavy. "I believe it is necessary. Under most circumstances, I wouldn't bother because it's no ones business but my own. Not that I'm ashamed, I am not. Nor do I go around expecting people to accept... Although some do, most... do not. However, given your public status, I do feel it is needed.- Not that I believe you as an individual would have a problem; I'm not implying that. However, you are a Prince, and whilst I do not know a great deal about your requirements and public expectations, I am well aware of certain things and that's appearance." He hesitated again as he looked Asgore directly in the eyes as his own were forlorn and almost painful. "Please believe me, Asgore, when I say that it is only because I feel we could develop a friendship that would become very important to me, and I rather tell you now than a few months or so down the line when I will have invested time, and more importantly, emotions into the relationship and become attached to discover then that it is an issue and that you felt obliged to... Well, it would be very hard indeed I'm sure..." Finally Gaster stopped as he realized he was rambling and flushed deeply even without the requirement of blood.

"You know, Gaster... I'm not a doctor but I did suggest alcohol on top of pain-pills might not be the best idea... But you assured me as a doctor you knew better." Asgore kept his tone light and smiled at Gaster. Well... it was better than saying 'what the hell are you talking about?' Because while he knew Gaster had been speaking clear English, and he understood each word individually, he sure as hell hadn't even understood the meaning of what Gaster had been saying.

Gaster's flush grew deeper and for a moment he glanced away from Asgore with a sigh. Then he looked back up, met Asgore's gaze, held it firmly and said, "I'm gay... I am homosexual." He continued to stare unblinkingly at Asgore.

So that explained Gaster's reticence for involving the authorities or wanting to report it; hell it probably explained the reason he was attacked in the first place. Gay and a monster. Asgore felt his anger rising in him again. It was bad enough that he'd thought the brutes had attacked Gaster because he was clearly wealthy and a monster, but to do so because they were bigots too was even worse. He forced the anger away, aware that if he showed even the faintest hint of it on his face, Gaster would think it was directed at him.

Across the room suddenly seemed to have grown much larger, Gaster was still studying him intensely and there was a hint of apprehension and regret on his face. Asgore well. Relief for one, he found a complete lack of surprise in Gaster's huge confession. It wasn't that he consciously thought 'yeah this guy's gay' or even wondered it; but he wasn't surprised either. 

Asgore licked his bottom lip and leaned forward a little, joining his fingers. "Um... so... after what you told me about your work and all the stuff you do- that- is the thing you were so apprehensive to tell me?" He asked, his tone gentle but direct as he tried not to smile as Gaster might take it as sarcasm. 

Gaster nodded. "Yes... It is..."

Asgore then finally laughed as Gaster jumped a little when Asgore burst out. "And here I was thinking it was going to be something bad. Something that I might have to report you for. The way You talk about 'your associates, your employers, your studies' You know like maybe you we're head of the Mafia; or you were part of a drug cartel. That kind of stuff; something that would definitely mean there was no way I'd want to be friends with you at all."

Finally, Gaster blinked and relaxed slightly as he looked genuinely confused. "Are you trying to tell me that... my being gay does not bother you?" Gaster seemed shocked. 

"Yes, Gaster...."

"Oh...." For once Gaster didn't have anything to say, he was just so taken back by it as he sat there seeming to inwardly puzzle his own mind. 

Now Asgore frowned and carefully framed his next question as he leaned towards the skeleton. He spoke quietly and kept his voice free from any hint of malice or even the annoying tinge of hurt he felt that Gaster might think he was like that. "Why, Gaster?... Did you really think it would?" And then Gaster's elongated speech began to make sense. "Oh, wait....... You weren't worried that me as I would think that, but that me as a Prince of a Royal Family might... I'm right, aren't I?..."

Gaster leaned forward and took one of Asgore's hands with both of his, otherwise the gesture would have been impossible, as Asgore noticed his hands, even being bony as they were, were quite warm. Gaster looked ashamed and still flushed;t his gaze was locked on their joined hands. Finally he spoke. "Oh, Asgore...," he said shyly, "I do not know quite where to begin to express how... I mean, Assuming that, you above all people! I-"

"If that's about to be an apology you better cut it out, Gaster."

"I... what?" Gaster blinked and his mouth fell open slightly. "Why not?"

"Because there's no need."

"Isn't there?"

"Nah..." Asgore shook his head. "No telling the bastards you've had to deal with to think that's their business. I can't blame you really. It's just you looking out for yourself."

Gaster still looked puzzled. "But I... Oh, Asgore. - Please believe me when I say, I never thought - that you - yourself personally - would feel that way. I can normally tell quite well I mean... Yes... You are correct, I was thinking of you as being a elite member of society, of a Royal Family, a Prince in fact, that I.... Oh, dear.... I have never behaved so appallingly and insultingly towards the Royal Family.... I have completely spoilt any chance of us becoming friends, haven't I?"

Asgore almost snort laughter. "No. And I keep telling you being Prince is not a big deal, not for monsters." He then stared down at the still abashed skeleton. "Tell yah what, why don't I pick you up tomorrow evening- hang on make that tonigh, heh... and buy you dinner since you got mine? It won't be up to the fancy standards here, but there's a nice place I know that serves damn good food. It's in a fairly shabby part of the monster side of town, not many people give his place a second look. That is..., if you think your leg will be up for a little walking?"

Gaster's extreme sigh of relief was very clear and he smiled. "I'd like that very much, Asgore. I'm sure that a day spent resting my leg will improve function and if not... Oh well, I was a scout in school and I always travel prepared for what may come. I have a walking cane amongst my luggage and my umbrella if it's rains, which I can use if need be."

Asgore chuckled. "Great. I'll pick you up here at around five then?"

Gaster nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

"Great! Well, I better go." Asgore squeezed Gaster's hand. "Thanks again for the evening. - No, don't get up, I can see myself out." But Gaster was already pushing himself to his feet.

"It is I who should thank you, Asgore. First for the rescue, and well, then for-"

"Hush," Asgore said, his tone firm. He put a paw gently on Gaster's shoulder. "I only did what any decent person would do... and as for the rest," he shrugged. "Told you, it doesn't matter. I understand... Now... since you stubbornly got up, want me to fetch that cane for you? Reckon you might need it." He smirked. 

Gaster nodded. "Indeed I did, I am quite stubborn just a heads up but thank you. I'd appreciate that." He smiled genuinely. "You'll find it in the right hand side of the closet in the bedroom."

Asgore nodded, turned on his heels and strode away. 

Half a minute later he returned and handed Gaster the cane he found. A solid black cane oak cane with a pewter handle in the shape of some kind of wolf - which had an expensive look and feel to it. "There you are. So... until later tonight then," he said, putting his hand on Gaster's shoulder again and giving it a gentle squeeze. Still amused how his bony body was pleasantly warm to the touch given he had no flesh. 

Then with a final smile and nod he turned and headed for the door, letting himself out into the tastefully decorated corridor. Whistling to himself, he headed down the stairs rather quickly and outside into the cool, early morning air.

~~~~~~

The following day Asgore had arrived as promised to find Gaster already dressed wearing a heather grey loose neck turtleneck and a white scarf with black slacks as he answered the door with a light scent of pachule and mint. He looked head to the toe expensive and was going to stick out like a sore thumb as looking down at himself in a t-shirt and jeans Gaster looked more the Royal than he did he secretly chuckled but greet the skeleton as if he hadn't seen him in days. 

To Asgore's dismay Gaster had appeared somewhat surprised when he opened the door to Asgore however, had he truly thought Asgore wouldn't return? When he asked Gaster only said he merely forgot the time and wasnt prepared though he caught him flush slightly. They spoke for a short while as Gaster collected his things and insisted his leg had improved considerably for walking, but, with some minor bullying by Asgore he took the cane along with them and downstairs with a wave to the desk as they went outside, downtown past the main populace toward the monster side of the town.

While they went they stopped in a few shops along the way or more often Gaster stopping to browse among items that perked his interest. Asgore noticed he seem to be quite fond of antique shops and old China all of which, with his size and expression on the store owner's face, Asgore preferred to await outdoors. 

It was something he was used to by now. Which is why he didn't often venture out of the southside that often. 

What he wasn't used to however was how fluently Gaster seemed in cohabitation with humans. Yes. He got many surprised double takes and suspicious, scrupulous stares- until he opened his pocketbook to which he was greeted with overwhelming kindness even in what was clearly a 'no monster' store. Was this how humans naturally behaved? Just on the principle of wealth regardless of what you were or if they approved just if large sums of money was involved? He couldn't understand it but Gaster seemed in this element entirely and unphased. If anything he seemed to be enjoying himself.

~~~~~~

There was a ding from an overhead bell as they entered the small diner bustling with an array of customers and none of them human as Asgore seemed immediently at home as he entered the doorway, his companion in toe just below his arm as he held the door for him and Gaster shyly smiled up. 

Gaster however, was quite the opposite. He had been tense since they entered town and would have jumped out of his skin, if he had any, as a boisterous, slurred accent shouted from the bar. 

"Asgore! Long time, no see, eh? Pull up a chair. What can I get you-" He then stopped mid sentance as he saw the skeleton peer along side Asgore. "Oh... hello. Who's this?..." He set the glasses down and walked across the bar for a closer look as Asgore took a stool and Gaster sat next to him. 

He wasn't the only one looking. Not only for Gaster being what he was, but how well he was dressed made him stick out worse than Asgore and the entire bar couldn't help but be curious about the skeleton as Gaster timidly noticed before Asgore landed a firm paw on his shoulder as Gaster jumped and retracted his attention to the monster infront of him which was made entirely of blazing fire. 

"Grillby, this is Dr.W.D Gaster. Gaster. Grillby." 

"Please to meet you Mr.Grillby." Gaster spoke extending a hand almost too quickly. 

"Yeah, Grillby be just fine." The flame monster said as he seemed to study the skeletons hand then reached across the table and took it with a hearty shake that almost took Gaster with it. Gaster's nervousness seemed to disappear as he was now enamored by how the monster was holding his hand and how the fire did not burn as he expected it. It felt.... cool... Grillby then pulled away with a small curse as Gaster was about to apologize when he looked at his hand and saw it was covered in grease. The flame monster looked at his own with another swear then Gaster's and wiped his hands on his apron. "Fuck. Sorry. Got grease on yah. Seems to never come off. I'm surprised it's not apart me by now."

Gaster smiled shyly. "Oh it's quite alright, Mr- eh. Grillby." He wiped his hands with a handkerchief in his pocket as he looked around. "Nice little establishment you have here. Asgore spoke fondly of this place and I had to try it. - Asgore can I have a menu please? Oh. Thank you." He spoke lastly as the barman handed him a plastic sheet as he spoke, which was also lightly touched with grease but Gaster didn't seem to mind as the monster spoke. 

"Eh it's a living. I like the people here, most of them. Hmm did he, now? So my foods not that bad afterall then." He chuckled as he cocked an eyebrow to Asgore as he adjust his glasses then looked back to Gaster then Asgore again. "So... you two good friends or somethin? Never seen you around here before and I know most everybody."

"Gaster's... new here. We just met yesterday." Asgore spoke up as he then hesitated slightly. "By chance." 

"Yes. By good chance it seems." Gaster smiled cutting his gaze up to him as if affirming it was okay. 

Grillby had an obvious look a suprise being how comfortable the two were around each other they appeared to know one another years but he nodded with a half shrug and returned to cleaning the glasses behind the bar. "So, what can I get you two?" 

Asgore didn't even hesitate. "I'd like a thick burger, with onions, fries and a side of wings sounds good for me. Whatever's on tap to drink. What about you, Gaster?" 

"That sounds good though I'm curious. - What's a hot dog?..." Gaster said abruptly as he set the menu down and looked up at him, genuinely puzzled.

They both stared at him for a moment. Grillby retained his laughter as he instead crooked a brow. "You're not from around here, are yah?" He said matter of factly giving Gaster a full look. 

"I..." Gaster shyed away slightly but as he caught Asgore watching him immediently straightened his posture and slid the menu back to Grillby. "Not quite, no... but - I think I will try one, it sounds interesting. With whatever goes best with it, thank you."

Grillby crooked a brow again as he looked between them both. "Alright... Be about ten minutes." He scribbled the order on a notepad with a half nod. 

After Grillby walked away to prepare their orders Asgore turned to look at Gaster who was looking at the people around them, sitting at tables and coming in and out the door of all sorts and sizes. Some furred with fangs and claws, some not. None of them skeletons. He noticed Gaster tense slightly as if telling himself not to shake as his pale fingers knitted tightly and he unconsciously slid closer to Asgore which for a reason unknown to him made him smile warmly as he leaned down and asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Gaster, are you okay with all this?" 

"Hmm? Oh yes quite alright, thank you Asgore. This seems fun actually." He seemed to perk up abit and smiled yet it didn't reach his eye as he added in response to Asgore's unconvinced stare. "Really. I'm alright." He paused again to look around and spoke quietly as he made eye contact with him again. "It's... new... and admittedly I'm a tad nervous... but it's good for me and I appreciate the invitation very much, especially to not be alone doing so." He smiled genuinely as he slid a hand toward Asgore's then stopped himself with a nervous twitch as he added quickly as if to distract the action and looked down. "Your companion seems nice... I must admit... I've never seen a man completely made of fire before... so interesting, I couldn't help to look... that's not rude is it?" He said as he looked back up to him. 

Asgore chuckled as he put a paw on Gasters shoulder with a squeeze. "Not at all, I think you both were a little surprised honestly. He hasn't seen a skeleton before I think, not in person. Not many here have."

"So I see... of course... neither have I seen one like..." He said quietly looking around before looking back up at Asgore and seeming troubled as he pondered with a nervous gaze. "Oh. I didn't come off as persumscous earlier, did I?" 

"If you did, he'd tell you. Trust me."

"Ooh..."

~~~~~~

Once their meal had come and was consumed with Gaster complimenting he much enjoyed the unconventional entree called the hot dog making the remark it reminded him of a pub when he lived in Canterbury and momentariy losing them both as Grillby realized Gaster was one to ramble on once he got familiar with you. 

As Gaster had opened himself rather timidly to speaking with Grillby then those who were around him as they curiously introduced themselves, Asgore had followed Grillby aside as the flame monster gave him an unusual look, commenting the back dishes needed washing. Asgore gently put his paw on Gaster's shoulder affirming he would still be in earshot as the skeleton nod worridly but with a manner of trust as he returned to the milkshake he just got. 

As soon as they rounded the corner Grillby asked. 

"That guy sticks out like a snowball in July. Where the fuck did he come from?" 

"England, I believe." 

"He's so intelligent he lacks common sense! - And... what happened to his eye? That looks rough, whatever did." 

"It's complicated..." Asgore said looking back at him. "He's staying at Inverlochy Castle."

"Fancy... more than any other monster. So he's rich..."

"In a way? I don't know. He's a scientist, of sorts. He's paid good but... something seems off, like he's scared of something. I have the feeling he's been through alot..."

Grillby raised an eyebrow as he stared at him a solid ten seconds.  
"....Uh huh..."

"He's never been around other monsters. Definitely none like himself and seems to have only met a few in his life."

"That's captain obvious by the way he acts." Grillby commented as he scrubbed a few glasses. "Skeletons are few and far between and monsters already are rare so imagine that."

"...You know much about them?" 

"Why?" Grillby raised a brow with a smirk. 

"A formality in a way..."

"Right...." He then shrugged. "They're smart... Like really smart. Most of them. They create bone patterns in their attacks rather than bullets - and hit hard. They control blue magic to do this and through a form of telekenisis as they grab onto souls.... Use their own language. They like making complex puzzles." He then hesitated as he focused on the glass. "You say he's never met many monsters, huh? I'm sure no skeletons... Does he even know he can do those things?... Then who-"

"He works for humans. Practically lives with them. I don't know if he does or not..."

"Damn.... well, explains why he acts like one." Grillby then huffed with a smirk. "Does the King know?" 

"Hell no."

"Then best not tell him thay or there'll be one less skeleton in the world. Your father won't risk it. We're already on the brink of war as it is..."

"I know this. I also know Gaster's not dangerous."

"So you say. You just met the guy yesterday, afterall...." 

"I know but he's different..." He turned to look back at Gaster still sitting at the table. "He told me he was abandoned with them when he was nothing but an infant... who does that?" 

"You'd be suprised, and also this is if that's the truth or not. He was an infant then afterall." Grillby sighed as he looked as well. "He's treated well, or appears to be it seems. You said he studied magic for them?..." 

"Please dont tell anyone that. He's afraid of monsters for some reason. I think he may have been attacked before, the reason the cracks in his face..." 

"Hmm, maybe..." Grillby then smirked as he studied Asgore's gaze on Gaster. "You like this guy, don't you?" He said bluntly and loud enough to make Asgore jump. 

"I... what? Yes... no. I mean." He said with a startle as he rolled his eyes and stared Grillby down before letting his gaze return back to the skeleton at the bar. "I'm just trying to help him... He seems so lost..." 

He didn't.

Did he?...

~~~~~~

During the following days, the two monsters spent virtually every waking hour together. Gaster's leg had improved considerably as they visited some down town shops on foot. One time they took a longer trip and stayed overnight in a local motel before heading back into town.

They had dinner together every night, sometimes in the hotel, sometimes at Grillbys as the skeleton began to talk more and more to the shop keeper slowly as Grillby began to understand his mannerisms more and more and Gaster likewise as one day Grillby asked. 

"You are a skeleton. I'm curious." He said returning with a hotdog and a milkshake, something which Gaster had found a liking to both. "Can you do Blue magic?"

"Grillby!" Asgore barked. 

"Oh Asgore, its quite alright." Gaster waved it off as he raised a brow to the flame monster. "What? Oh... This?" He extends his hand with a blue glow emitting from the palm and a bottle of ketchup flew across the bar into his hand. Grillby's molton eyes widened. Gaster displayed a bit of shameless arrogance, knowing the bar tenders suspicion he did not. "Child's play, dear Grillby. Would you like to know the mechanics of it?" Everyone's eyes were on him in a manner of shock, as a few hung off their seats as Asgore laughed. 

Grillby smirked as he fold his arms as Asgore cocked a brow at him with a chiding smile. "Alright. Alright. He's slicker than he lets on." 

Then, sometimes they ate in places neither of them had been. Yet one thing was the same, they were inseparable, and despite Asgore's concerns that their education and background would be too much to overcome, he found the opposite to be the case.

Not once did Gaster correct him or make him feel inadequate, and when Gaster spoke about his home and growing up in boarding school and shared his vast knowledge of just about any subject, Asgore knew it wasn't a case of Gaster trying to 'brag'; it was just Gaster's only way he knew to communicate.

Yes, Gaster paid for far more meals than he did, but again that wasn't an issue. It was just what friends did with one another. Which was new to even Asgore. He hadn't ever had a friend like Gaster before; not who didn't expect he covered the expenses for being who he was. I mean sure he had buddies at school, even Grillby and in the Royal Guard, those whom he'd die for, who he'd do anything for, who were his family. Nonetheless, despite the willingness to die for them all, he wasn't sure most of them could be called true 'friends' who would care for him in return without being who he was.... But Gaster was different... Gaster was already a good friend and they barely knew one another, and Asgore knew it wasnt because who he was or his status, as Gaster held his own very well if not better. 

It just seemed this would be a friendship that would last them both lifetime if not longer, at first glance.

For as the last few weeks, Asgore felt that the best night of his life had been that evening he'd come across the men intent on harming Gaster. He thought that, because that was the night he'd met the eccentric Dr. W.D Gaster. Yes. He still wanted to get his hands on the scum and knock the teeth out of their head or worse. However, a small part of him shamefully had to admit that had it not been for them, he and Gaster would have never met, and Asgore's life would have been much poorer for that...

~~~~~~

It was the night before Asgore's father was due home and they would be leaving with the Royal Guard for training and for the first time in his life, he found he wasn't looking forward to it. He and Gaster had eaten in the hotel restaurant and had returned to Gaster's suite, as they always did, for a nightcap or a nice cup of tea, and no doubt another evening when they'd sit and talk until well past the hour they should.

Asgore poured the drinks, handed one to Gaster and took a large swallow of his own before sitting down. However, once seated he found he done nothing but figit and stood up again, paced around the room, straightened the curtains and fiddled with the fixtures on the mantle. He took his long coat off, loosened his collar, tugged on his sleeves, and half a dozen other mindless things, before finally returning to sit down again. The normal relaxed atmosphere seemed super charged with electricity and Asgore knew it was his fault. He drained the rest of his whiskey, put the glass back on the table, glanced at Gaster, then looked away, staring down at his hands, before after a moment or two looking up and meeting Gaster's concerned, steady gaze.

"What on earth is it, Asgore? You appear if you think you remain still you will implode."

Asgore glanced away from the penetrating violet eye of the skeleton and blurt out before he could stop himself. "I think- I want -to sleep with you, Gaster." 

There was silence that felt like it lasted hours. A silence so icy that Asgore could have sworn he felt the temperature in the room drop. He had to stop himself from shivering as a chill rolled up his arms.

Hesitantly, he looked up. And immediately wished he hadn't. The soft violet eye had changed and become a piercing red then yellow: the color of fire; and scorching embers is exactly what it felt like. Asgore swallowed hard and looked back down regretting the words even past his mind.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Gaster's tone was as fiery as his stare and his personality completely shifted to a point he almost looked different. "Tell me... have you ever slept with another male before? Or a skeleton no less..." It didn't seem to be a question. More an assumption. 

"Um, no...." He considered it but now wasn't the time to lie, he was sure Gaster could tell how closely the skeleton was studying him. Although part of Asgore wondered why Gaster was asking a question which he seemed to know the answer to... Okay, so maybe they hadn't talked about Asgore's preferences- but they hadn't talked about Gaster's beyond what he said that first evening, but surely Gaster must have assumed Asgore wasn't... Hadn't... Before....

"I see....." Gaster's tone was clipped as he looked down to his long, ghostly fingers as he extended them before knitting them together and staring Asgore down again. "Have you ever considered going to bed with a man before?"

For a fleeting moment Asgore hesitated. "...No..." he said softly.

"Ah... So... why this sudden desire to do so with me?"

"I -" 

"Do you know what sleeping with a monster like me, or any man for that matter, involves?"

"I -"

Gaster shot up far too quickly and loomed over Asgore for once. His languid, slender form staring down daggers at him and his tone all the more vicious. "Or is it just that you want to know what it's like to fuck me? Is that it, your highness? That's what straight men seem to think gay sex is all about. You just want to fuck me. You're curious how you CAN fuck me, hmm? How it would feel. What I can produce, what I can do. Monsters and humans are alike in that. You find me curious. I mean fucking me doesn't necessary make you gay because I can be whatever you want, right? -Well let me tell you something. I -" Gaster's voice cracked suddenly, he then paused, put a hand to his head and turned on his heel. He winced once as he staggered slightly and braced himself on the window.

From where he sat Asgore could see that Gaster's shoulders were shaking, he could hear his bones rattling and his hands clenching and unclenching.

Suddenly Asgore realized and felt as if someone had thrown cold water over him. "Oh God..." he said so softly he doubted Gaster even heard him.

He rose to his feet cautiously, pushing back to the urge to move across the room and pull Gaster into his arms and try to comfort him. He walked across the room and stopped just outside of touching distance behind Gaster.

"Someone hurt you, didn't they?" He barely spoke again. 

For a long time it appeared as though Gaster wasn't going to answer. Then he sighed, let his shoulders sag, before slowly turning around. The fiery glow had gone from his stare; now he looked defeated and in pain. Again, Asgore had to fight the urge to gather Gaster into his arms but he knew it was the last thing the skeleton wanted, if not would frighten or infuriate him.

He also had to fight the almost overwhelming anger inside him. How dare anyone hurt Gaster? How could they?

"It was over six years ago." He finally spoke yet just barely. "I was lonely, and stupid. I made a fatal mistake of trusting someone I shouldn't..." Gaster trailed off; he was staring directly at Asgore yet he seem to stare right through him. "It isn't easy being different as you well know, but with a monster like myself... It's worse... then the fact of being raised around humans I had no real chance fulfilling that affection of... well... at least not as intended... I wasn't necessarly treated badly, quite the opposite in fact.... and yes, I had the ocassional curiosity I allowed myself to play into for the affection... but... it was awkward... I mean, no normal human wants a skeleton for a bedmate," he spoke as he uttered the most hollow laugh Asgore ever heard. "Especially one, well, like myself... Homosexuality wasn't illegal but it was still frowned upon by humans and monsters alike - just like today." Gaster blinked and refocused on Asgore a moment. "When I said I had never met any monsters before... that was partially a lie. I haven't met many- personally -but those I had..." Gaster shifted as he shook slightly before letting out a sigh and going to sit down at a nearby chair. "I functioned around mostly humans, serving their purposes and in return it served me well. Except the loneliness... so.... I allowed myself to be more open with other monsters and seek them out when the opportunity arose... Hoping... Foolishly, to satisfy this loneliness, at least on ocassion... So I learned through the humans where most of the monsters would congregate and I tried... to fit in- oh how stupid I was then. I had no idea about anything outside my little world, the dangers outside the labs, about anything, please understand..."He paused as his gaze once again stared through Asgore. "He seemed nice and kind talking to me anytime I came to the bar... but I suppose they're all like that... and I admit I was... very attracted to him... However yes, like yourself- he was a monster and heterosexual... I talked to him every night for over a week... told him about myself, who I was... stupid things like that... because... well I wasnt alone and it felt so good to talk to someone... like me... Then... one night he begged me to take him home with me. He told me all the affectionate devotions, things he knew I wanted to hear so badly. And the fool that I was, I believed him. My instincts... the ones that had kept me safe, were telling me not to trust him, but he was very convincing and some people do discover their true sexuality later in life. So I ignored what logic was telling me and allowed him to accompany me home. To which then he..."

"Raped you..." 

"........Yes..." Gaster winced. "Understand as a skeleton I can't..... I have to materialize... and in my state of panic I couldn't- goodness, it's very difficult to explain, I was also so inexperienced... But to put simply, with my inability to fully comply, resulted in him taking it out on my skull. It's how I got-" 

"Those cracks..."

"...Yes..." Gaster put a hand to his face just over the ruined eye to follow the pattern up his skull and down his opposite cheek as his good eye dimmed dully. "I never regained use of the eye ever again but it could have been worse... I was still alive." He shrugged barely as he looked at Asgore then back to the window. "I didn't have a chance against him. He was as tall as you are, well-built, athletic. Even with my magic, which again I was inexperienced, I was no match for him. Within moments of stepping inside I had realized my error. He forced his patterns on me and threw me against the wall, called me a traitor to monsterkind and a few other cutting words, to which he announced he was going to rob me, rape me and maybe worse. So I could fight him, and certainly be killed, or I could let him take what he want. Well... I didn't want to die..." Gaster paused again with a vexed brow. "It hurt more than I would have imagined. See I had never and he was... Oh my, I know that probably sounds laughable... It's what people assume gay people only do... but for me... I never had... and I couldn't maintain the control due to it and that's when he..." Gaster pointed to his face without looking up. "I was unconscious after that. He probably figured I was near death anyway so he took what he planned on and left." Gaster sighed again, looking at the tapestry on the floor as he looked away. "You probably think I'm absolutely stupid, and at that, I would agree..."

"No," Asgore said firmly. "I don't."

Gaster looked at him, the stare at first unblinking and full of fire. He appeared to be studying Asgore intently, reading him, trying to see inside him. Then the red glow in his stare turned to violet as he blinked. Shaking slightly he said slowly and softly, "I honestly believe you don't..." The surprise in his tone and utter defeat in his defenses was evident in his voice.

"How did you survive?" Asgore found himself asking as he inched closer on his seat. 

Gaster shrugged. "I was fortunate in many ways. There was quite severe damage but it wasn't fatal and in time it healed... Fortunately, I had a good friend; she was a fellow doctor, a skeleton infact, and she was also gay, not that we would have ever... Although after happening across each other on the by chance, were alot of like minded people would go to feel safe... Well we were close friends at the start and cared for each another when needed, healed one another when if it came to it, skeletons are the best to treat another skeleton afterall... but... we had never been attracted to one another outside of friendship..." Gaster then laughed again, that same hollow laugh. "Imagine that. Two extinct species of opposite sex find one another against all odds and they're gay. Ironic, is it not? No, don't answer that... Well... she came to my home when I was missing a few days and discovered me... If not for her being a skeleton as well with her magic surely I probably would have been far too gone to save... but she managed and thus took care of me, healed me and eventually I recovered somewhat, both physically and emotionally. That was when I made the decision to leave Britain and travel around the world to decide my next move... Thankfully my employment with the humans allows me to do so and actually was beneficial as I was able to travel around the world and study more magical practices and medicines..."

"But... didn't you report him? You just let him go? Surely even the humans-"

The harsh bark of bitter laughter, made Asgore ache for Gaster. "Ah, Asgore, my friend, you're so kind but so naïve... No, I did not report him... Honestly. What human would care for a single creature like me other than the loss of my skills? I'm not a fool. I know my value in this world... and also that I was known to be homosexual; it would have been assumed I was consenting to risky behaviour, that I had wanted it. That I- 'asked for it'." 

"Who was he?..." Asgore said with a piercing glare. Throughout Gaster's story, he had been clenching his fists, tensing and untensing, now he could feel the discomfort of his claws digging into his palms. 

Gaster smiled gently; the first genuine smile he saw for some time as he seem to read the thought patterns over Asgore's mind. "Ah, Asgore, my friend, do not look at me like that. As I said, it was well over six years ago; there is nothing you can do... Even if I did tell you his name, what are you going to do? Desert your home, family, your duties just to go off on a futile hunt for him? Assuming you found him- then what? You would beat him up? Maybe even kill him? Who would that help? It would make you no better than him..."

"But..." Asgore trailed off. Gaster was right but.... He let his hands unclench and fall to his lap. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. And that he was. Sorry for everything that had happened to Gaster, his past, what he had been through, lost; yet never had the two words sounded so futile.

Gaster held his gaze and nodded slowly. "I know." 

For a long moment they sat there in silence just looking at each another.

"I'd never hurt you, Gaster. Never. I couldn't- wouldn't. You know that....... don't you?... You do know that... right?" Asgore repeated. Never before had it been so important that someone believed him.

Gaster paused for a moment but stood up and walked the short distance between them to put his hand on Asgore's arm as he spoke solemnly. "Yes, my dear.... I do. Thank you."

Asgore paused confused, he wasn't completely sure what he was being thanked for.

Gaster looked absolutely exhausted as he continued to simply stare up at Asgore like every once of energy was sucked out of him. Suddenly Asgore realized that outside of the skeleton doctor friend Gaster mentioned, he had never told anyone this before. His desire to hold Gaster, to take him into his arms, to comfort him, to show him that not all men were bastards, was tremendous.

Gaster was still holding onto his arm gently as Asgore stood slowly and very gently put his hand on Gaster's shoulder. "Gaster, I..." He broke off. Now wasn't the time to say it; now was the time to go. But something warned him, if he left, he'd never get another chance. If he walked out now, he suddenly knew he'd never see Gaster again. Gaster seemed to be withdrawing from him, closing off and shutting down. Distancing himself; maybe even regretting what he'd shared. After all, Asgore realized the confession was spoken out of fear.

He licked his lips, mentally crossed his fingers and took the risk. "What if I told you I don't want that kind of sex from you?..."

Once more the violet gaze blazed like fire and Gaster wretched away from him. "Then what the hell do you want?" He spat out the words.

"I..."

"Do you want to kiss me? Do you even think you could? It's very different, I'm a skeleton remember. And being such- do you know what is involved in intercourse with a monster like me?... It's quite intimate. Could you actually reach inside my ribcage and handle my soul? Could you bring yourself to want to even? And what about my anatomy, I generate when you do that. It's different but... It's male, just as yours. Could you bring yourself to touch that? Could you?" And to Asgore's surprise, Gaster grabbed Asgore's hand and pulled it to his own pelvis. Shock for the action but also shock for what he felt underneath...

For a moment neither man seemed to breathe. Time appeared to stand still. Then as Asgore looked at Gaster's face, he saw the same suprise as Gaster suddenly realized what had happened and how he just made a tactical mistake - a big one.

For a moment Asgore did nothing; he merely stood and let Gaster hold his hand in place. Under the skeletal hand he felt Gaster was trembling. He wanted to pull Gaster into his arms, but again some instinct that seemed to make him able to read this man whom, even after their time together in actuality he barely knew.

The next second Gaster dropped his own hand away and lowered his head, shielding the eye that Asgore already knew to be the betrayer of Gaster's every emotion. Gaster's body was rigid, yet a barely perceptible trembling touched it as his bones rattled softly. Still Asgore kept his hand where it was, touching Gaster, but slowly, he moved his other hand from Gaster's shoulder to his abdomen and under the soft knit sweater. 

Delicately he ghost his fingers in the absent hollow chamber underneath as he ran his digits up Gaster's spine and ribcage to the glowing energy of his soul to which with hesitation he ran his fingers over it careful not to harm it as he realized with some alarm. 

There was the slightest hints of cracks across its surface...

Yet It was suprisingly warm, a monsters true being was a soul yet with skeletons it could actually be seen... and touched... It vibrated a sense of energy that seemed to melt off it like heated glass yet softer. Then to Asgore's surprise he felt the barest evidence of Gaster's arousal jump under his fingertips. 

Now he did move his own fingers, very slowly, very lightly brushing the hardening outline of the suprisingly fleshy member underneath as his other hand gently ran his fingers over the glowing soul inside as if it was smooth porcelain while he used mere feathering strokes on the growing member, the barely perceptible rattling now became more obvious, but still Gaster kept his gaze lowered and remained in place.

Then Gaster made a soft noise: a moan? A whimper? A plea? Asgore didn't quite know which.

The next second Gaster wrenched himself away, turned around, and took two steps away from Asgore as he stood head still lowered, visibly trembling.

Asgore swallowed hard, forcing his dry mouth to co-operate as he tried to calm his racing pulse. If the beginnings of Gaster's arousal without even touching his soul yet had surprised him, what astonished him more, was the evidence of his own. Gaster hadn't touched him, had done nothing more than stand there and let Asgore lightly stroke him; Asgore should not be aroused himself. But he was. And one thing was certain, he wanted more.

He took a step towards Gaster but stopped when the smaller monster tensed again, and said softly, "Gaster...."

"Please your highness, just go...." Gaster may have been saying one thing, but his tone and his body language meant something entirely different. 

Still remaining out of touching range, Asgore said softly, "No..." Gaster said nothing, but the rattling began to reduce. It gave Asgore hope; if only to prove that Gaster wasn't afraid of him. He spoke again, choosing his words with great care. "You're attracted to me, aren't you..."

"No, I'm not."

Asgore had to bite back the burp of laughter to the blatant lie. "Your body disagrees."

"Oh please, it's a mere physical reaction to stimulation... You're a man, Asgore. You know how these things work...."

"Yeah. I do. And had you not just told me what happened to you, all those years ago, I -" Asgore broke off as the rattling that had stopped, began again. Loudly. He grit his teeth with a swear under his breath and prepared to go on speaking anyway. He didn't want to hurt Gaster, he would never hurt him, not intentionally. But he was going to have his say this, and that had to involve referring to Gaster's assault.

Once more instinct and the ability to read his new friend came to his aid and he forced himself to go on. "-Then I... I would believe you. But physically or not doctor, and I know you know far more about that than me, I don't think you'd have that reaction. Not unless you really were attracted to me." 

For a long moment Gaster remained silent as his expression changed as if deep in thought on the words. Then the trembling ceased. "Please...," was all he seemed to be able to say, so quietly, so hesitantly, that had Asgore not been listening intently, he'd have missed it completely.

Asgore bit his lower lip nervously then played his final card as he spoke firmly. "So... Turn around then, Gaster. Turn around, look me in the eye and tell me you're not attracted to me. That you don't have a connection to me. Do it and I'll go and I won't ever bother you again. Or... I'll stay and we'll forget the whole conversation. Tell me you don't feel connected to me so strongly that you want me," he said again. "Tell me, Gaster. Turn around and tell me that."

Every inch of the five feet eight inches, screamed defeat; again Asgore almost hated himself. Then Gaster sighed softly, raised his head and turned around. Asgore was expecting to see pain in the violet gaze, maybe even fiery red glow of anger at Asgore and himself. Yet what he saw, however, was a mixture of acceptance and clear affection, desire, with a hint of self-mockery and amusement.

Gaster was quiet, taking one step towards Asgore, then another. Then another, until he was so close he had to tip his head back to meet Asgore's gaze. "Ah-... You are quite correct, Asgore. I cannot tell you that. I cannot look at you and lie to you. I cannot even lie to myself. And what more, I do not wish to. Yes, Asgore. Yes, I feel a strong connection to you. I am very attracted to you and have been from the moment you rescued me... and that frightens me... that I want..." A flush of color touched unbeknownst to how, touched his boney cheeks. "You," he said finally with a gentle shrug and another smile.

Asgore swallowed hard as he looked down into Gaster's face, stared into the revealing eye. He knew Gaster's words to be honest ones, and as he continued to gaze down into Gaster's soft gaze he saw them change somewhat, saw them reveal just how honest Gaster's words truly were. He saw the attraction and devotion Gaster had for him, but had kept hidden.

For a fraction of a second Asgore was more afraid than he'd ever been in his life. He'd gone to Gaster's hotel that evening uncertain what he was feeling, only knowing that the best days of his life in years had been the days he'd spent with Gaster. He'd gone there knowing that there was something between them, even if he couldn't quite figure out what. When he'd told Gaster he wanted to go to bed with him, he meant it - and still did. He wanted him badly; he wanted... So many things to share with him, and he wanted Gaster to do them all to him as well, but... he was truly uncertain how to and he didn't want to hurt Gaster in any way trying. He was afterall less than half his own size. 

"It's all right, Asgore," Gaster said with a small smile, seeming to read these thoughts off Asgore's expression alone. "If it's all too much for you, just say so. I will not mind. I will understand. This is all so new for you... We don't have to do anything, we don't have to act on our desires at all actually, we don't even have to kiss." He took one hand and put it on Asgore's chest and thread his fingers in the fur through the shirt, the touch was warm, soft, so familiar, and Asgore didn't bother fighting the groan of pleasure it spiked.

Asgore swallowed hard and resist the urge the touch ignited to push the skeleton against the wall and kiss him until he gasped for breath. Licking his lips, he calmed himself, unaware until he began to speak how sultry his voice was. "Maybe it is too much. But I reckon it always will be with you..." And with those words, he let his hand fall over Gaster's hand over his own chest and put the other on Gaster's back as he guided him closer to him so that he could lower his head and put his lips to Gaster's.

As their mouths met, Asgore gasped into the kiss at the sheer beauty of it. It was sweet, it was tender, it was intense, it was gentle. Much more than one would imagine from kissing someone with no lips... 

It was new... kissing another man- a skeleton one- was both new; feeling the hard yet warm texture of Gaster's skull was new; tasting masculine scents was new; a mouth not smeared with greasy lipstick was new. And yet somehow it wasn't new at all... somehow it felt familiar; somehow it felt as though he'd been doing it, kissing another man - kissing Gaster - for years. But most of all it felt right; it felt natural. Kissing Gaster seemed like the most natural thing in the world; the rightest thing he had ever done.

As the kiss continued and Gaster's mouth began to part, inviting Asgore inside, Asgore slid his arms around the skeleton, gathering him even closer to himself. Gaster fit into his embrace against his chest so perfectly, feeling his bony fingers entangle in the soft fur- it was as if he'd been designed to go there. 

Just as kissing Gaster felt so right, so did the act of holding him, feeling his bony body pressing against him, even the feel of the beginning of Gaster's arousal against his thigh felt right as he noticed the skeleton shift to check it was still there. Asgore moaned as Gaster did this, pressing even nearer to him as he explored the inside of Gaster's mouth with his tongue which was in itself suprisingly warm and inviting as Gaster had generated his own tongue to reciprocate the gesture. Asgore's own arousal was now making itself known, and he moved his body slightly, letting it brush against Gaster, enjoying the sensation of pressing it against Gaster's body and the soft sound Gaster made when he noticed.

Finally, they broke the kiss and stood still loosely entwined in one another's grasp taking in much needed oxygen and staring at one another. Gaster's gaze was now a deep lavender than his normal bright violet, the blush on his face would tell anyone what he'd been doing. Gaster also looked happier than Asgore thought he'd ever seen anyone look before. More than just happy, he looked content, he looked so openly trusting... He looked like a man madly in love... Asgore swallowed hard again, nervously at that, knowing what Gaster went through to never do that again and the pressure now to maintain it. 

As he gazed up at Asgore, Gaster smiled and his eye shined with pleasure and contentment. He slipped his hands from where they'd held to Asgore's chest up to wrap his arms around Asgore's neck with a sigh. "...You do realize I'm going to fall in love with you, do you not? In fact... I should correct myself, you do realize that I- have -fallen in love with you?" Gaster spoke without hesitation or concern, as if he might have been asking Asgore the time. He seemed completely at ease and relaxed now. "In fact," he said, before Asgore could reply, "you might as well know now that I began to fall in love with you the moment I saw you..."

Asgore blinked. "You did?"

Gaster nodded. "Oh, yes. One could say that was possibly just my reaction to you saving my life... but I knew it was more than that..."

"You never said anything." 

"No." Gaster sighed as he looked away, sounding a little somber. "Neither would I have done so..."

Asgore bent his body down and kissed Gaster's forehead. "Yeah? Well, good thing I did then, isn’t it?" He spoke half-jokingly, without really thinking. But as the words left him, he suddenly feared that might not be the best answer...

But Gaster read his expression again and unlinked his hands so that he could again stroke Asgore's cheek. "Yes, Asgore... It certainly was," he smiled. After a moment or two he added as he looked away again as if talking to himself as he spoke quietly. "Although part of me fears I shouldn't be saying that..."

Asgore frowned. "Why not?" He stilled Gaster's hand on his face and held it; it was warm and soft for a bony hand would be thought to be; he leaned into it.

Gaster shook his head. "Please. Let's not spoil it," he said softly and tried to pull Asgore's head back down. However, Asgore stopped him. 

Holding him gently he spoke with a frown. "It's not just tonight, Gaster," he said, his tone firm.

"It's not?" Gaster looked and sounded surprised. 

Asgore's frown deepened as he spoke wounded. "Do you really think I'd do that?... Do you really think that's the kind of man I am?" 

Gaster shook his head before looking down rather abashed before looking back up and smiled, apologetic in his expression. "Until twenty minutes ago, I had not let those kinds of thoughts enter my head. I did not mean to imply that was your intentions... But we cannot deny who you are and what is expected."

Asgore shrugged with a knit brow. "Nobody else's business. And it's my descion."

"Really Asgore, but-"

Asgore put his mouth onto Gaster's, silencing his objections, and once again let himself be swept up in the delight, in the honesty, the openness, of kissing Gaster.

"Gaster," he said as he pulled himself away from the skeleton to stare at him directly. "If I had only wanted one night, I wouldn't have said anything because I know you're not like that and neither would I do something like that to you. I want more... now... I'm not saying it's going to be easy... Hell, I'm away most of the time and I have alot of responsiblities that keep me busy, and well, you might have your own plans that call for something else. So -"

"Oh, I can arrange my life quite easily to suit your routine... I said I liked this city... this country... and maybe it is time I stopped travelling and perhaps even look elsewhere for a means to make my mark on the world so to speak. I have been doing what I have for some time now and it's kept me comfortable but quite sheltered."

Asgore simply stared at him. "...You'd do that... for me?... You'd give up traveling, your career, for me?..."

Gaster frowned. "No... I'd do it because it's what I want and decide is best for me." He then sighed. "Look.... Asgore, we cannot make any promises of forever, not here, not now and certainly not tonight. The past few days I've been the happiest in along time and at that I can make you two promises: I will be here for you, and no matter what, I will always be your friend."

Asgore hesitated. "...Gaster?...."

"Yes, Asgore." Gaster smiled up at him. 

"...I can't... I won't... Oh, hell... I don't even know how to say it, and I won't insult you or lie to you. I like you, I like you a hell of a lot, more than I've ever liked anyone really... I'm attracted to you, but I guess you already know that... I want... you. I want to go to bed with you - tonight. I want you to show me how to properly make love to you, I want to learn what you like and well -" he broke off suddenly and shrugged. "I'm really going to miss you, I already know that... These days have been the best I've known as an adult, best I've known since... mom died. But I don't know if that makes it any-" 

This time it was Gaster who silenced him. And this time the kiss took on a different meaning completely; the change was subtle but it was clearly there. This time the kiss was moving up a level, moving from just affection to the kind of deep and intense passion that would lead to only one thing.

It was Gaster also who finally broke the kiss. He moved his hands to cup Asgore's face between them. "Please be quiet," he said somewhat belated and unnecessarily blunt. "It's all right. That is more than all right. Thank you for not taking the easy way; thank you for being honest and listening... caring..." He smiled again as his gaze paled to a loft purple. 

"I always will, Gaster," Asgore said in almost a whisper. "That I can promise you. Gods willing, I'll come home to you and keep coming home to you. And like you say no matter what happens, I can't imagine my life without you being in it in some way or other."

Gaster smiled and stroked Asgore's face with one hand letting his fingers mingle with the fur to stroke the thickness of the pelt of his ears, before letting it fall away to capture Asgore's hand. "In that case, Asgore, may I suggest we retire to the bedroom? The bed is comfortable and exceptionally large to acomidate even yourself, plus it is well past time we both took the weight of our feet."

Asgore laughed and linked his fingers with Gaster. "Sounds like a great idea, Gaster."

And hand-in-hand they walked off to start a new parts of their lives. Lives that would, death aside, be entwined with one another for the rest of their existence, just as their hands now were.


End file.
